User talk:Newtim
Welcome Hi, welcome to Roleplaying Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Law Vs Chaos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisa URAQT (Talk) 04:03, August 14, 2010 Davinci Hey, could you please try to find a genital free Davinci man? We get a variety of ages here. Thanks. Metroidhunter32 01:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) PG rating Find it amusing that I am cutting up a historical Icon but understand. It has been replaced. Welcome II Hi there! First of anything, I must tell you I'm impressed. You've put up a substantial amount of content over a period of several days-- quite a feat. :) And I must apoligize that I haven't welcomed you personally until now. I've been busy for the past two weeks, and usually I'm on pretty much every day. And about your question, there is no way to block content from certain users. This site runs on the same software as Wikipedia, and I'm sorry to say we have no special coding to fit our specific purpose. If it's posted, everyone can see it. The best thing I can reccommend is making the font color white and going on honor system and trusting no one besides you will highlight and read it. Alternatively, you can make things only visible in edit mode by using this coding: (but I'm not sure if that works for your editor. You're using Rich Text Editor, right?) but that also will have to rely on honor system. If you want something kept completely secret, I'd reccommend a Word document saved to your computer. If I may make a few requests, do you mind if I categorize your pages and images? Since you have a large number of images, I can make a separate image category that's put into the main content category. Categories just make everything nice and organized, plus, it will make it easy for users to find all the pages associated with your story. Perhaps most importantly, is your roleplaying story original content? It sounds like it was copied from somewhere. It's perfectly fine to have a story inspired from another work or RPG, but if it's straight-up copied, we might have a little bit of an issue. Erick, my predecessor, made the rule that Roleplaying Adventures Wiki is for original roleplaying stories, and I intend to uphold that. If your story is copied from another work, it's probably a violation of copyrights to post it here, and Roleplaying Adventures Wiki is not the place for it. Can you message me back telling me whether your story is original? If it isn't, I might be able to direct you to another wiki that would be more suited for you. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes ( ~~~~ ). Thank you, and have a good one. :) —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) First I dont mind at all if you catorize things or let me know what to do. I am using lotsa of things from different RPGs. Making up my own system as I go. I am afraid that most is copied from the different games. So I am unsure as to how to answer your question. I get idead from several games I have played over the years. So my game is a conglomerate of several games(shadowrun 2nd, 3rd, 4th, Elric, D20, Wotd, Vampire, Werewolf, and Mage). I am creating my own system using Maptools to run the game online. So pieces are deffintly copied from different games though I have put them together in a unique way. If I am breaking copyright laws let me know. Wasnt meaning too. Newtim 02:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, first of all, glad to know I was able to post that message without scaring you off. I was afraid I'd come off as the mean, over-controlling admin type and you'd run away. :P Anyway, jsyk, it was really the Archetypes page that I kinda saw as a red flag. Do you use widescreen? In my browser, the lines show up choppy, and it's just kinda saying "I copy-pasted this from someplace with longer lines and a wider page than this place and didn't bother to fix the line breaks." See what I mean? And secondly, this Maptools that you mentioned, what is it? Something run off-wiki? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh I dont scare easily. You have to do what you have to do. I do use wide screen. Is there some way of making columns? yeah that page was pretty Plagiarised. I wanted all the players to pick archetypes that we would role play towards as we game. The basic ones out of Shadowrun were Ideal in my setting. Gonna add more soon. Newtim 02:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Maptools is a online table top resource. It allows you to connect with players on the internet and see the same tabletop. You create maps, and tokens to move around. It has its own chat window, and dice window. I have created my own ruleset to use while playing. It is a very cool program. Newtim 02:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, here's pretty much what happened on the page. You use Rich Text Editor, amiright? Yeah? I thought so. Therefore, your editor adds random crap coding, spacing, etc. that the normal editor doesn't. Because the normal editor is better. I'm kinda partial to the normal editor, as you can see. There are two editors: the normal one, which I use, and the Rich Text Editor (RTE) which you use. I'm an old-school wikian (sort of, depending on what your definition of old-school is) and I learned how to format w/ the normal editor. When Wikia released the Rich Text Editor, I, along with a ton of other people, shunned it from the start. The normal one has straight-up raw coding that looks like this, for example: [[Roleplaying Adventures Wiki:Dragon|''DragonRP]] which comes out looking like this: [[Roleplaying Adventures Wiki:Dragon|DragonRP]]. The RTE is pretty much designed to look like Microsoft Word, and old-school wikians like me see it as extremely wimpy/retarded because the n00bs are never gonna learn how to do real coding if they learn how to edit with those training wheels. Plus, the random crap coding and spacing that I mentioned before drives us crazy when we see it in our editors, but leaves those using RTE oblivious to it. RTE is now the default editor, but you can turn it off in your . I'd wager that the vast majority of my old-school wikian friends have opted out of using it. I would strongly reccomend that you switch to the normal editor. Yeah, it'll definitely be all like WHAAAA?? at first seeing the real coding, but I promise it'll be much better once you learn how to format the real way. I can help you with the more complex coding until you get a real feel for it. So if you'd like me to help with something, don't hesitate to ask. :) I can fix your archetypes page for you, but I'd personally reccomend that you first switch your editor, then edit the archetypes page yourself and see all the random crap stuff that your editor messed your page up with. Not that it's your fault, of course. :) As for the Maptools, that sounds pretty cool. It's different from what dragonrp was created for, though. Check out my story, Fate, and you'll see what I mean. Dragonrp was originally created to be a home for the roleplaying itself as well as the information about the story, rather than be an encyclopedia of information about off-wiki RPGs. If you want a straight link to some roleplaying of mine, see Downfall. I'm not saying that you can't use Maptools for your story, just showing you how Dragonrp's other campaigns are. I'm currently in the process of categorizing your pages, and once I'm done, would you like a navbox? If you've seen my pages, you'll notice that they all have a nice little box at the bottom. That's a navbox. Here's mine, if you haven't seen it yet. I can make one for your story, if you'd like. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 04:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha... yeah was planning on do synopsis of each game session we have. Do some play by post like you guys are doing when we cant get together. Background info on NPCs they encounter. Let the players develop there background for there characters without having pressure of people waiting for them. I dont get offended by anything so if you need me to move to another place let me know. Newtim 05:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I am a trial and error type person thank you for advice I added the navbox. I appreciate advice btw. What is easiest way to make columns? Newtim 06:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I see you've made yourself a navbox. You can use different colors, if you like. In fact, if you don't mind my saying so, varying colors for each story's navbox is preferable. I'm a big believer that you can associate colors with a certain idea, so maybe people would associate This color blue with Fate and This color green with my friend's story, The Tales of the Great Islands. I could help you with the color scheme, but you kinda seem like a do-it-yourself kinda guy, so maybe I'd be better off linking to Wikipedia's list of colors? ;) The way I've been doing it, I've chosen a saturated color for the top, then an unsaturated neutral for the top font as well as the body color, making sure the two colors contrast nicely. White works just fine for the unsaturated bottom color, but I personally think an off-white just adds so much more character to the navbox. As for the columns, I can help you if you're using the normal editor, but for the RTE, I'm afraid I'm not much use. Here's the coding I used: I'm sure you can figure out how to do different numbers of columns easily. Like two 50% or four 25% columns. All it is really is just a table with the border and background made transparent. Also, a few more requests/things to point out: I see that you made the page "Prologue" and moved it to something more specific. Thanks for that. :) In the same way, may I ask that you move "Gallery" to something more like "Gallery of Law Vs Chaos" or to a subpage like "Law Vs Chaos/Gallery"? Same thing with "To Do List" and "DM Notes", although for those you also have the option of doing a user subpage like "User:Newtim/To Do List" and "User:Newtim/DM Notes". The user subpage is really preferable, since notes and to do lists aren't content and therefore don't belong in the mainspace. Also, your prologue uses the spelling "Vs." and your main page uses the spelling "Vs", as does the category that I created. Would you like those to be consistent one way or another? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 18:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) K... done. It is not that I dont mind help I just like to do things myself. Helps me learn to. I hate using your time. When I can do it. Thank you for all your help. Newtim 06:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Using my time? Don't worry about it! I love helping people. That's what I try to use my time for-- helping people here. One thing I noticed is that you marked pretty much all your edits minor. If you have that as a default setting, I would suggest reverting it to only mark the edit minor if you actually go and click the box. If you are clicking the box every single time, I'll tell you what minor edits are really for. A minor edit is something that doesn't change the content, like a spelling fix, link fix, or if you missed like, one character and it completely screwed up your entire table. Anything that adds/removes/otherwise changes content is not considered a minor edit. I'm telling you this bc it kinda loses its meaning if ''everything is a "minor edit," plus it's just annoying to see a whole bunch of ' m m m m m m m' in a row, y'know? Also (this is only valid if you're using the normal editor) here are a few other things that you might find useful. Wikitables always start with —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) knew there was some way to do that just didnt know how. Newtim 01:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. If you like, you can just ask me if there's a way to do something, or just ask me to directly fix something for you. Or maybe you'd like me to just fix something when I see it? There are a couple other things with your table that I could fix, and in this case I think it'd be easier for me to just go and fix it, rather than write out how. Mind if I fix it? And I appreciate your feedback; if there's anything that I do to your table that you don't like, go ahead and say so, I won't be offended. Also, if you have any wiki ideas, like, "I think it'd be cool if..." or "Hey, would it be possible for you to make a template that can do this...?" they would be much appreciated. :D —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) You can fix anything you want. If I dont like i can always put back. Newtim 04:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Just a few comments on your recent editing storm: first of all, try to remember to categorize your pages. I can easily cat them for you (which is what I did) but it would be simpler for you to do it, y'know what I'm saying? Secondly, the page "Pcs" is rather confusing. I'm pretty sure you mean "playable characters", but you could also mean "portable computers" or "pizza crusts" or something. Whether you leave it abbreviated or change it to a written-out version is completely up to you; I'm just pointing it out, not trying to convince you of anything. Also, a more specific title would be nice, i.e. "Pcs in Law Vs Chaos," "Law Vs Chaos PCs," etc. Also, I was wondering the purpose of the Question? page. Is that for questions about your story? It might be nice to specify. Also, like Pcs, a more specific title would be helpful. Lastly, does this redirect need to be there? Maybe it's just me, but I don't like redirects. I find them annoying. If you don't really need that redirect, I can delete it and just change the links that link to it to link to the destination page. Speaking of the destination page, is "Kenzie(Adult)" a typo, and would you rather have it be "Kenzie (Adult)"? Anyway, happy belated Mexican Independence Day, and have a good one. Viva Mexico! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 00:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing is on my list to do. I tend to do things in frenzies so ran out of time. Please delete the redirect it is not necessary or teach me how. If you want a space in the Kenzie page plz feel free...I dont think it is necessary but if you feel free. I will change pc page to unique name. thought about that while i was teaching others to do page, but didnt want to confuse them. As far as Questions page goes... was just to remind me that pcs had a bunch of questions and wanted a way for them to ask. Onced again thank you for your help. Newtim 04:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, a couple things. First of all, we are considering moving to ShoutWiki. We don't know yet. I'd consider it an accepted fact that the new look is utterly retarded, and it's either deal with it or leave. We'll need to have a long talk on a forum with the whole community before making any decisions. But I wanted to warn you that it is possible. Secondly, do you have multiple accounts, as in Newtim, Newvic, and Hijodepedro, or are those separate people? On another note, I must apoligize for my absense; my internet wasn't working. Nice time to break down, too, right when Wikia is releasing the public beta of the worst idea they ever came up with. Anyway, have a good one. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok...let me if I can help with anything. Do I need to back up pages? I have only one account. The others are my players. Thought I must doing well , I usually see you helping me or players every day. Thanx for that by the way.... here I thought I was keeping up with editing properly. 06:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Backing up pages might be a smart idea, actually. I'll probably back up all of Fate during the move, if we move. And don't worry about it, I love helping people. :D If we move, the ShoutWiki staff and the dragonrp admins (me and Metroid) will probably take care of all the techie aspects, but we'll give everyone fair warning several days before the move. Of course, I'm speaking entirely hypothetically; the move might not even happen. But if it does, we'll message everyone like, twice, put sitenotices up, put stuff in the Community Corner... the works. This'll probably be one of those "wait and see" dealios. Whatever happens, though, let's hope for the best —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 21:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC)